A major objective of these studies is to define the role of growth hormone in the etiology of the long-term complications of diabetes mellitus. The primary means of accomplishing this objective will be to produce growth hormone deficiency by treatment of diabetic Syrian golden hamsters with the growth factor produced by plerocercoid larvae of the tapeworm, Spirometra mansonoides. Efficacy of growth hormone elimination in the amelioration of microangiopathy will be determined by in vivo microscopic observations in the hamster cheek pouch. Structural and blood flow patterns, microvascular permeability and the response of microvessels to various stimuli will be determined in normal and diabetic hamsters. The time course of development and morphological characteristics of diabetic neuropathy will be determined at the electron microscopic level. The relationship between the development of diabetic neuropathy and microangiopathy will be investigated. The effects of plerocercoid growth factor on tissue sensitivity to insulin of normal and diabetic hamsters will be investigated. In addition, other characteristics (immune response, hepatic drug metabolism and blood clotting) of diabetic Syrian hamsters, a new model of diabetes research, will be determined.